Pony's Creed
by Derpyforever
Summary: Ditzy, a well known yet little spoken character learns the truth about her ancestry, and even with the heavy burden of murder that comes with it, she is ready to become the next generation. (Sorry everybrony, it had to be rated "M" instead of "T" for the fear of the kind of violence that is contained in this story)
1. Sequence 1

**Sequence 1**

My name is Ditzy Doo, but what you should call me, for protection reasons, is Derpy Hooves... and I am an assassin.

Do you not believe me? Does my clumsy state say otherwise? Well it should, for it is my cover. Ponies who have mistakenly seen me as a fool... let's just say some aren't around anymore... but I'm getting ahead of myself. Let us start from the very beginning...

###

A very tired mare, having just given birth, was laying in a hospital bed while her husband was sitting next to her, smiling.

"You did it Dinky," the stallion said.

"We did it, Tisudo," the mare replied.

A doctor walked in with a little foal all wrapped in a blanket, "Congratulations Misses Doo, you gave birth to a filly... but..."

"But what," they both asked worried.

"She... she has strabismus, meaning her eyes are stuck crossed, and... she has a cutie mark."

"Sh-she has strabismus," Tistudo repeated.

"You did also hear the cutie mark part right?"

"Oh... yes of course... umm... can we see her?"

"Of course."

The doctor hand over the small bundle to Dinky. Dinky looked at the little gray foal who opened her eyes. A tear fell down Dinky's face as she see saw the filly's eyes were in fact crossed.

"So... have you two thought of a name," the doctor asked.

Tistudo wiped the tear from Dinky's face, then said, "we have in fact. We will call her Ditzy... Ditzy Doo..."

###

...and so my story begins. A filly born with a cutie mark and has strabismus. Those are pretty amazing things... I mean, being born with my cutie mark... it's... amazing, unheard of, but... it was never my true destiny...

My parents were... the greatest parents ever. They adored me and... talking about them now is a little hard... and when they died... apart of me died with them... I was only seventeen... So young and I lose both of my parents... They gave me so much joy and love... they always hid something though...

They never me outside without their supervision. I always thought it was because of my eye problem but... there was a bigger reason... one I never expected... and I never found out till the day of their burial...

###

Ditzy was at her parents caskets looking at the photo of the two standing together with a younger Ditzy in front of them. A single tear fell off her face as she closed her eyes.

"You ok Ditzy," Princess Celestia asked. She attended for unknown reasons at the time... but Ditzy never gave it much thought.

"Yes your majesty," Ditzy replied, with her eyes still shut.

"Hush now child, there is no need for properly addressing me," Celestia scolded, "just call me Celestia."

"Alright," Ditzy said.

"By the way," Princess Celestia took a moment to look around, raising Ditzy's suspicions but not enough to open her eyes, then continued in a whisper, "come by my castle after the ceremony. Then you'll find out what your cutie mark means."

"What are you..." Ditzy opened her eyes and turned around, but Celestia was gone, "where did you go..."

"Hey Derpy," exclaimed a tomboyish voice, making her jump.

"Hey Rainbow Dash," Ditzy replied, "and I thought I told you to quit calling me Derpy!"

"Ehh, I like the name," Rainbow Dash shrugged, but then got serious, "you ok?"

"Yeah," Ditzy replied.

"Well alright, but if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you got mine... just try to not go too mushy. Got a reputation to uphold."

"Pride always came first with you," Ditzy smiled.

"You know it, catch you later," Rainbow smirked, then took her seat among the crowd.

The ceremony continued without a dry eye. Ditzy's aunt and uncle from her mother's side was the first to say a few words, then her grandparents, then her very close uncles, Connor and Edward from her father's side. Connor was a blood relative, he had a brown coat and black mane, spoke with a buffalo indian accent, and had a tomahawk with a strange symbol as the blade. Edward was a distant cousin, more of a good friend then anything. He had a very light tan, almost white, coat and a blond mane. He said he works as a privateer in the navy, which explained why he spoke with a Marebbean accent and a flag as his cutie mark, but never explained why it was a black flag with the same symbol as the blade on Connor's tomahawk mark, but with a skull and crosswords inside. Finnaly, Ditzy stood up to say a few words.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. I am so touched by how many have turned up for these two ponies, and I am sure they both would have been touched too. My parents were the greatest parents a filly could ask for. They were honest, loyal, generous, kind, and always brought a smile to our face. They also brought the magic in our lives... and now... now they are gone." Ditzy couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground crying in her hooves. Immediately, Connor, Edward, and Rainbow shot up to go and help her down from the podium and into her seat.

"Hey," Connor kindly said while hugging her, "it's alright Ditzy. It's alright. Let it all out."

Ditzy continued crying while the caskets were buried. Then one by one, family and friends left. Ditzy stayed there at the edge of the graves, while Connor, Edward, and Rainbow sat next to her.

"You three really don't have too stay," Ditzy told them.

"It's alright Derpy," Rainbow replied.

"Ay, we won't leave until you decide to say goodbye," Edward added while Connor nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all," Ditzy said, as tears started running down her face, "just... thank you."

The four ponies continued to sit as they remembered there time with the two ponies now underneath their hooves. After about an hour, Ditzy broke the silence with a sigh and said a final fairwell to them.

"Goodbye mom and dad. I will never forget you."

The three escorted Ditzy out after their final words to Dinky and Tisudo.

"So now what Ditzy," Connor asked.

"Well, Princess Celestia wanted me to head to her castle for some reason that has to do with my cutie mark," Ditzy replied, looking at it.

"Already," Edward asked concerned.

"I agree way to early," Connor nodded in agreement.

"Why are we letting her in," Rainbow asked.

"Shut up," Connor and Edward growled at Rainbow.

"What are you three going on about," Ditzy asked.

"Nothing," they all exclaimed, "just give us a moment"

"Alright," Ditzy replied as the three huddled together in whispering to each other.

They continued whispering at each other in different tones, yelling and then trying to hush up so Ditzy couldn't hear them, and every now and then would look up at her. Finally, they all nodded as if in agreement and approached Ditzy.

"Hey Derpy," Rainbow asked, "do you mind if I tag along?"

Ditzy was taken by surprise, but replied, "Sure, but may I ask why?"

"I don't know, I'm bored I guess. Plus, I need the exercise. I've been slacking off a little and my awesomeness is paying for it."

"I thought you need it first before you can lose it," Edward grinned as Connor tried his best not to laugh.

"Real funny, Edward," Rainbow sarcastically said, then growled, "let's see how funny my punch in your side is?"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Ms. no fun," Edward said, "You two probably should go ahead and fly off. We have to head home anyways."

"Alright, by guys," Ditzy said, hugging both Connor and Edward.

"Bye Ditzy," they bothe replied.

Ditzy and Rainbow flew off towards Canterlot, however, when they left, Ditzy looked back to wave bye, but when she did, Connor and Edward were already gone.

'They must have been in a rush,' Ditzy thought as she looked back foward to catch up to Rainbow.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Sequence 2

**Sequence 2**

Ditzy and Rainbow Dash, having agreed to stop at a little restaurant for a rest, were eating some lunch and making conversation.

"So whatcha been up to Derpy," Rainbow muffled through a mouthful of Daisy sandwich.

"Not much really," Ditzy admitted, "I tryed to find some work, but the Weather factory won't accept me. They don't trust my eyes an the same is with the Wonderbolts academy."

"Ah, don't sweat it Derps, you'll find something," Rainbow assured

"I don't know Dash, I mean look at my cutie mark, a few bubbles! I'd probably have a better time at finding job then trying to figure out what bubbles mean."

"You have no idea," Dash muttered under her breath before taking the final sips from her cup. When she put the cup down, she looked at Ditzy for one second, then her eye slightly widen and she took another glanced at her cup. Ditzy looked at the cup as well to see what Dash was looking at and saw a red cross that split at each of its four ends.

"What wrong Dash," Ditzy asked confused.

Dash didn't answer but looked across the room. Ditzy followed her gaze to see an orange pegasus reading from a newspaper that had the strange mark Connor and Edward had, a strange water drop was what Ditzy concluded, as the cover picture. The pegasus lowered the paper to reveal a red mane and green eyes. He checked his watch and gave a small nod towards it. He then slipped underneath the table as two big, cloaked, scratched up stallions came out from the kitchen and started clearing out the restaurant.

"Derpy," Rainbow whispered, looking back at her, "I want you to go to the restroom and climb out the window."

"Wh-"

"Just do it," Rainbow hissed.

"Alright," Ditzy said, doing what she said.

Ditzy went into the restroom, about to close the door behind her until curiosity got the best of her and she left it ajar as she peek through, trying to see what was going on.

After the stallions cleared the room, one approached Rainbow, who was now standing out of her seat, as the other stood guard at the door.

"It looks like another one is going down today," the stallion who approached Rainbow said, he had a red coat, orange mane and... a green apple as a cutie mark.

"Sorry Big Mac," Rainbow snarled, "but the brotherhoof never dies."

"Is that so," Mac grinned.

"It is so," Rainbow growled.

Ditzy watched as the two stood in locked eyes until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the orange pegasus slowly creep up behind Big Mac.

"Well, it seems two ponies 'flight accidents' will have to prove otherwise."

"Sorry, but she's long gone by now."

"I wasn't talking about your gray friend," Mac grinned again, then spun around, grabbed the orange pegasus who just a foot from him then pinned him to the ground and pulled out a sword underneath his cloak and held it to the pegasus's neck, "I was talking about your orange one."

"Lightning," Rainbow exclaimed taking a step towards them until Mac barked, "Don't take a step closer!"

Rainbow stopped and watched as Big Mac teased Lightning's neck by moving the tip of his sword up and down Lightning's throat.

"You know Rainbow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say this here pegasus is your coltfriend... it would be tragic if I 'cut' his life short," Big Mac chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Rainbow growled.

"Would I," Mac grinned, pressing the tip of the sword slightly into the victim's neck.

"You wouldn't," said an Buffalo voice.

"Ay, take one of our lives, and the two of you go down," said a Marebbean one.

Big Mac turned around to see a blood trail up his partner's left front leg leading to a knife jammed into his shoulder; a hood pegasus covered his mouth while a hooded unicorn levitated a notched arrow ready to fire at command at Big Mac.

"Now," the Marebbean accent pegasus continued, "let go of Lightning and we'll let you and your chum here get out of here, alive."

"So here we are again," Big Mac said, still with a grin, "two ponies from opposite sides, not at each other throats, but st the throat of others. Odd, don't you think? How our standoffs always involve other ponies at harm."

"The odds are against you, mate. Four on two? I know you're a country colt, but you must know four is bigger than two."

"You may be right, but they call me Big for a reason."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, isn't that why?"

Big Mac and the hooded pegasus continued to glare at each other, until Big Mac got up, allowing his hostage to get up as well, with his sword still pointing at Lightning, "let him go."

The pegasus let the stallion go as he took the knife out of the stallion's shoulder, making him gasp in pain. The hooded ponies and Big Mac glared at each other as they walked in a circle around the room. When they have made a 180° path around the room, Big Mac scooped his partner onto his back and slowly walked backwords towards the door.

"Until next time Big Mac," the hooded pegasus chuckled as the unicorn lowered his bow.

"We'll see," Big Mac replied, then in one motion, pulled out a flintlock pistol and fired at Lighting as he ran out the door with a successful hit; Lightning feel to the ground with a yell. The hooded pegasus was about too chase after Big Mac untilthe other hooded pony held him back with a shake of his head that told him it wasn't worth it.

"Lighting," Rainbow screamed.

"I'm ok Dashie," Lightning said, "he just grazed my leg."

Rainbow looked at Lightning's hind leg and saw that the bullet hit dead on, causing a small puddle of blood to grow around it,

"We need to get him to a doctor," Rainbow cried.

"We'll get him to a doctor," the pegasus said, "you need to make sure Ditzy makes it to Canterlot."

"TO TARTARUS WITH DERPY! Lightning is the one that's hurt," Rainbow flared.

"Rainbow, we promise you, we'll make sure Lightning will make it alive."

"Yeah Dashie, I've gotten hit by worse," Lightning chuckled getting up with the help of the hooded ponies.

"I-I-"

"Rainbow," Lightning smiled, "it'll be okay. I'll live, but you need to make sure Ditzy makes it through to the castle... come here."

Rainbow stepped to Lighting, there faces and inch from each other as he continued, "Promise me you'll look out after Ditzy."

"I promise," Rainbow said.

"Good, now go, I'll see you later. "

"Hold on," Rainbow smiled, "your not leaving without your kiss."

"Never would forget," Lightning chuckled as their lips locked for a few seconds then broke apart, Rainbow smiled then kissed Lightning again. When they broke apart, Lightning grinned, "what was that one for?

"One for the rode," Rainbow swooned.

"We better go," the pegasus interjected, "before Romeo here bleeds out or more Tempmares come back."

"Alright," Rainbow sighed, "See you guys later."

"Bye Rainbow," they replied before leaving the restaurant.

Rainbow smiled, then looked at the restroom Ditzy was hiding and said, "you can come back in, it's safe, but you would have been safer if you crawled out the window."

"How did you know," Ditzy asked surprise.

"I'm trained Derpy, let's leave it at that. Now let's get out of here before more show up,"

Ditzy and Rainbow left the empty restaurant and flew back onto their original plan, heading straight for Canterlot.

###

Meanwhile, in a cave in an unknown location, Big Mac was walking through the stone corridor's coming upon a round room lined with torches and the red cross symbol everywhere. In the middle of the room was a big chair, facing away from the entrance as two, heavily armed ponies stood guard on either side.

"Did you get the information I need," said a mare's voice form the chair.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replied.

"Then tell me," the voice asked.

"The next assassin is Ditzy... Ditzy Doo."

"Ditzy Doo... I should have known... tell word to the rest of the Tempmares. Tell them, our next kill is in reach."

(To Be Continued...)


	3. Sequence 3

**Sequence 3**

Ditzy and Rainbow arrived outside the castle and, the moment they landed, the doors where blown opened to the great hall as all around, trumpets were playing and royal guards bowed at their hooves.

"I love my job," Rainbow murmured to herself as she and Ditzy walked down the red carpet.

"What job," Ditzy asked whispered.

"You'll see."

"Greetings Ditzy, I'm so glad you could make it," Celestia declared while bowing before Ditzy as well

"Yo-your bowing to me," Ditzy asked in daze.

"A Princess bows before assassins," a buffalo accent voice said from behind Celestia.

"Ay, and so do the guards," said a Marrebean one as the two hooded ponies from the restaurant incident walked out from behind.

"What," Rainbow exclaimed, "there is no way you two were able to beat us here!"

"Just admit it Rainbow, your skills are starting to lack," Marrebean pony chuckled

"Buck you!"

"Dash," Ditzy exclaimed, "show some respect, these two hooded ponies saved us!"

"Actually, we saved you and Ms. Dumbplot here hundreds of times," the Marrebean pegasus explained. Then the two hooded ponies took off their hoods to reveal two familar and family faces.

"Connor, Edward?"

"Good to see you Ditzy," Edward smiled.

"What is going on? Why is everypony bowing to us? What is... wait, did you say assassin?"

"That he did," Celestia replied getting up, "it's time that you learn the truth about your ancestry Ditzy. Follow me."

Ditzy followed Celestia down a hall and to the door that would someday hold the Elements of Harmony. Celestia inserted her horn into the lock, but instead of of opening, it faded into a door with the strange water drop symbol on it.

"What is that symbol Celestia," Ditzy asked.

"That's the mark of an assassain," Celestia replied, opening the door. When she did, it revealed a long hallway with stained glass windows on each side with each window having a hooded pony in different situations. There were hoods in front of each window as well.

"What is this," Ditzy asked.

"This is a hall of memorial Assassins," Celestia replied, "Here's Rainbow's grandfather, Ezio. He was a good one and lived a good life in retirement. There's Connor fighting the Red Colts for the Mareicans, and Edward on his airship the Jackdaw..."

"He's a pirate?!"

"The best," Celestia smiled, "He even knew Blackmane."

They continued to walk down the hallway until they came across a blank window but with a hood already in front of it.

"Whose this hood?"

Celestia chuckled then said, "Yours. It was sewn by your father for you. Tisudo was overjoyed when I let you in... I'm just sorry the Tempmares killed them before I got to you."

"Wow... wait, my parents died in a fight accident... and who are theTempmares?!"

"Murder is no accident Ditzy. You see, long ago, my sister Luna saw the pain of every filly and colt after Discord was defeated. She pleaded that we make another kingdom, one that will live in prosperity. I foolishly prohibited the idea. This changed something in Luna. She took as many foals as she could and hid them in an unknown location. She then became more resistant to me and started to push others away. Days became months, and months became years until finally, she tried to overthrow me by becoming Nightmare Moon. I banished her, but somehow, her 'Foals of the Night' found out... and were angered. They started the organization called the Tempmares and swore revenge. I, however, created the brotherhoof, Pony's Creed; later nicknamed the Assassins. Generation after generations, the Assassins were able to defeat the Tempmares, then, it was quiet... up until last year. You see Ditzy, the Tempmares have a new goal. They want to kill every Assassin so they can get to me. They think by killing me, they'll be able to give rise to Luna and start a 'New Equestrian Order'."

"But, what would I do in the Assassins?"

"Well, first, your going to need some training..."

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt, " said a voice behind them who turned out to be Rainbow, "but we got a BIG problem... she's back."

"What," Celestia exclaimed.

"Yeah, so we might want to head to the main hall... Now!"

The three ran down the hallway and into the mane hall, where a barricade was a set up at the entrance, holding something from the outside trying to bust through.

"All Guards report to the rear entrance," Celestia ordered.

"Yes mam," Celestia's entire army replied, following orders.

"Stay hidden Ditzy," Celestia said as Ditzy took refuge behind Celestia's throne.

"We're comin' in one way or another, Celestia," yelled a country voice from the other side.

Ditzy watched as a few more thumps hit as Edward and Connor tried to hold the door back while Rainbow put a black hood on with a crossbow on her back.

"Horseapples," Rainbow hissed, "where are my blades!"

"You left them in Cloudsdale, dumbplot," Edward whispered loudly.

"Buck!"

"Shoot," Connor joined in, "I left my tomahawk at home as well!"

"What," Celestia hissed, "are you bucking kidding me? You are bucking Assassins for crying out loud!"

The other three just looked at Celestia who replied, "What?!"

"I never heard you curse before," Rainbow whispered in amazement.

"Well I wouldn't have to if someponies didn't forget their gear!"

"Hey, it's not our fault. We didn't expect that they would attack today! Now go hide behind your throne with Derpy like you always do."

"Watch it Rainbow," Celestia growled as she hid with Ditzy.

Connor, Edward, and Rainbow backed up and put some distance between them and the door as the intruders continued to ram it.

"Ready to pull another miracle," Rainbow whispered

(Bang)

"I bet Lee wouldn't have gone to this kind of measures, " Connor said.

(Bang)

"Alright, here we go," Edward declared, pulling out his two swords.

(Bang)

"One more time boys," the country voice yelled from the other side.

With one strong and solid hit, the door gave away and shattered into pieces as a light fog of dust filled the room.

Two ponies walked in first, then stepped to the side and allowed another two ponies to step forward. One was Big Mac while the other was...

"Pinkamena," Rainbow said.

"Hello, Rainbow," replied Pinkamena in a lower voice than Pinkie's as her straight hair and darker pink coat became visible.

"It's been a while," Rainbow said.

"It's sure been, care for a... cupcake," Pinkamena smirked as she presented an orange cupcake with sprinkles of a lightningbolt in font of a hoofball, "I'm sure you'll 'love' the taste."

Rainbow just glared at Pinkamena as she chuckled and took a bite out of the cupcake.

"Eh, I prefer non-feathered ones," Pinkamena grinned letting the cupcake fall to the floor and stepping on it as she walked towards the three, followed by Big Mac and a few other ponies, "Now, you are going to tell us where Ditzy and Celestia are or I'll have to reopen my cookbook for Assassins."

The three ponies just continued to glare at the Tempmares as Ditzy and Celestia watched from a distance.

"Fine, have it your way. Attack!"

The ponies charged the three as Pinkamena and Big Mac stood back.

Edward gave his each of his two swords to Connor and Rainbow as he pulled two flintstock pistols from his chest and fired them at the ponies. Two front ones fell as Connor and Rainbow ran straight for the rest. Rainbow jumped, using her wings to gain some height and fell straight into a pony in the middle, stabbing her in the back as Rainbow came down on her, then pulled the sword out and parried an attack from her left as she spun around and slit the throat of the attacker.

Connor came up from behind Rainbow and, using her back as a boost, jumped into the air and killing another on the way down as Rainbow swung her sword above Connor to decapitate one that was about to strike him.

Three ponies advanced on Edward with bayoneted rifles. One tried to stab him, but Edward pushed the gun down and, while grabbing her around the neck, used his hidden blades to stab her in the side as the other two aimed their guns at Edward, who used the pony he stabbed as a shield. He then grabbed a pistol from the pony and fired it at one while throwing a rope dart at the other, pulling him in to use his hidden blade to finish him off.

"Wow," Ditzy said as Rainbow fired her crossbow at one behind her and then swinging it back around to knock a pony to the ground before using her sword to deliver the death blow, "they're good."

"One of the best," Celestia smiled.

Rainbow passed her sword to Edward as she grabbed a pony to snap his neck before grabbing another one and spinning him around while Edward ran his sword through the pony's chest and Connor strangled the final one with his bow string.

The three then looked up at Pinkamena and, with mouth agape, Big Mac. They started to advance on them until Pinkamena chuckled and threw a tiny black ball to the ground, causing it to explode into a thick, dark gray smoke, hiding the two. Connor and Rainbow fired an arrow each at the cloud of smoke as it cleared away only to hit nothing but ground.

Rainbow and Edward cautiously approached the door and looked around outside to see that the two have escaped. They called to Celestia, saying it's safe, as she and Ditzy appeared from the chair.

"How did you do all that," Ditzy asked in bewilderment

"It's just what we do," Rainbow smirked.

"We protect p-ugh-ponies" Connor grunted holding his side.

"What's wrong Connor," Ditzy asked concerned.

Connor moved his hoof out of the way to reveal a growing blood stain through his hood coming from a bad cut in his side.

"Ju-Just a little scratch," Connor shakingly said as he started to wobble back and forward.

"I got you," Edward said catching him before he fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Connor smiled as Edward slowly set him down.

"Here," Ditzy interjected pulling out a tiny blue box from her wings and opening it, revealing an assortment of white rolled up bandages and medicines, "bite down on this." Connor bit down on a strait rod Ditzy put in his mouth while she pulled from the box a bottle labeled alcohol and a cotton ball.

"This might sting," Ditzy said, pouring some of the liquid on the cotton ball while pulling out one of the white bandage rolls. She applied the the cotton ball to the wound as the other watched closely. Connor had a straight face at first, but it turned into strain as Ditzy applied more alcohol to the cut. She finally was able to completely clean Connor's side and wrapped his abdomen in the white bandage before using her mouth to cut it off and tucking it underneath itself. Connor was able to stand up as Ditzy packed up the box and returning it under her wing. Ditzy turned around to see the other three: Rainbow, Edward, and Celestia, staring at her.

"What?"

"Where did you learned medicine like that," Rainbow asked.

"My mom taught me," Ditzy replied, "she was one who gave me my medical kit too... It's pretty much all I have left from her."

"That sure would be useful in battle," Edward stated.

"Which is more of a reason to let her in... right Rainbow," Celestia grinned.

"I never said she shouldn't join," Rainbow defended.

"I beg to differ," Edward said.

"Shut up, Edward," Rainbow growled.

"So this really is going to happen, huh. I'm going to become an Assassin?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you want to," Rainbow exclaimed, "it's awesome. "

"Well, I'm not sure if I can really do anything. I mean, look at my eyes."

"Ditzy," Celestia warmly smiled, "you'll be great. It's in your blood, but first we have to initiate you in."

After the grand hall was cleared, Ditzy stood before Princess Celestia as she Knighted Ditzy with her horn before putting the Assassins robe on her, which is when Ditzy's flank flashed a bright, white light...

###

Pinkamena and Big Mac entered the cave with the mysterious seat guarded by two ponies and Tempmare crosses all over the walls.

"Did you get it done," asked the mare's voice from the chair.

"You tell me," Pinkamena smirked.

There was a moment of silence before a green beam hit the wall. When the green beam hit the wall, a projection of Ditzy, Rainbow, and Edward celebrating Ditzy's initiation into the brotherhoof with some of Edward's "borrowed" rum.

"Yo-," Edward hiccupped from drinking and, from the projections view, looked like he was looking at the cave, "you want some Connor?"

"No thanks," Connor declined, even though he couldn't be seen.

"Co-hic-Come on Con. When your grandfather offers you a drink, you don't decline," Edward chuckled.

"Your hi-his grandfather," Rainbow and Ditzy asked, clearly drunk

"Yeah," Connor said, still couldn't be seen.

"Awesome," Rainbow smiled awkwardly before tripping over a rock.

"Ok D-Dash," Ditzy said, "Your drunk."

"Nah, your drunk Edw... who said that," Rainbow asked, before a failed attempt at getting up.

"I said what," Edward said before passing out on the ground.

Connor's voice sighed as Ditzy fell over too, snoring, "this is why I don't drink."

The three passed out ponies where lifted in the air by somepony's magic as the projection started to walk towards the castle.

"Alright you three, let's get home," Connor's voice said.

Back in the cave, the mare in the chair was laughing evilly

"I expect my payment," Pinkamena said.

"Here," the mare said before a bag of bits was thrown over the chair.

"Hey! This isn't all of it," Pinkamena exclaimed.

"You'll receive the rest when your job is done."

"I did my job!"

"You did part of your job but you will be needed later. That should satisfy you till then. For now, we wait as our pawn is moving."

Back in Canterlot, Connor was using his unicorn magic to carry a passed out Edward, Rainbow, and Ditzy back to the castle while back in the cave, the mare continue to laugh menacingly.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Sequence 4

**Sequence 4**

Ditzy was in her room as the rays of early morning broke through her castle bedroom window. She and Rainbow were fast asleep in the guest room they had to share. Rainbow was dreaming about... things... with Lighting, let's leave it at that. Ditzy, on the contrary, kept tossing and turning while mumbling something.

"No... no... NO," Ditzy screamed, automatically sitting up and making Rainbow hit her head on the bed frame.

"Ow," Rainbow exclaimed, rubbing her head, "What the buck, Derpy! I was having a good dream!"

"Sorry, Sorry," Ditzy apologized, "just another nightmare."

"Again? What was it this time?"

"Well, I dreamed Equestria was in flames but the sky was completely dark and that mare was holding the Apple. "

"Same as last time, huh?It's alright Derpy, the Apple is long gone... well since were up, might as well get breakfast," Rainbow said, getting out and digging around in the room's drawer for something.

"So explain to me what the Apple is again," Ditzy said as she got out and noticed her Assassins robes were on the ground. She picked them up and put them on but left the hood down as Rainbow talked.

"Well, the Apple has been missing for decades. It was what the Tempmares tried to steal from the castle, they were going to use it to free Nightmare Moon, but were unable to find it. Many years went by and the Apple just disappeared like any other mystery."

"Huh, interesting."

"You said a mare was in your dream, was it the same one as last time?"

"Yeah, but I still don't know what she looks like. She still was wearing her cloak and all I could see were glowing white eyes."

"Hm, strange... ah! here it is," Rainbow smiled, pulling out a piece of paper, "I've been dying to use this. Ok let's go... you know you don't have to wear those robes all the time anymore. Just the first couple of weeks of training so you can get use to moving around in them."

"That's true, but I still feel weird moving around in them, so I think I still need to get used to it."

"Alright, what ever floats your boat," Rainbow shrugged, "anyways, I've been wanting to use this coupon Edward gave me. Cheapskate doesn't even want to give a proper birthday gift... Oh well, it probably the most I'll ever get out of him and it expires tomorrow, so might as well use it today."

"What's it for?"

"A little café down the street."

"Alright, let's go."

The mares arrived at the café and started to chat as they waited for their food. Once they started eating, a purpled unicorn came in and started to reading a book.

"Looks like we got an egghead," Rainbow smirked, nodding over to the unicorn.

"Leave her alone, Dash," Ditzy scowled.

"Whatever," Rainbow chuckled, "I got you to tease... Ditzy don't turn around but somepony is approaching that unicorn. Huh, kind of reminds me of Lightning, but with a blue mane... No wait, he backed out. Wuss!"

"Dash," Ditzy exclaimed, looking around to see of anypony noticed.

"No wait! here comes another one... He's talking to her... wait, I think he's making her move... uh-oh."

"What is it," Ditzy asked concerned.

"Don't turn around, but I think that pony is a Tempmare," Rainbow whispered, "Take off your robes."

Without attracting attention, Ditzy was able to slip out of her Assassin robes and gave them to Rainbow under the table.

"Another one is sitting down and that orange pegasus is standing guard. I think the white one is a leader and the other is his partner," Rainbow hissed, "it looks like it's your lucky day, you get to have some on field training."

"So you want me to eavesdrop on them?"

"Not exactly, this is what I want you to do," Rainbow deviously smiled, slightly frightening Ditzy. Rainbow leaned over and whispered something into Ditzy's ear. When she finished, Ditzy's eyes were widen and it looked like she wanted to scream, but she was able to hold it in and hissed back, "There is no way that I am doing that."

"You have to," Rainbow said with a smug look.

"Why don't you do it? You're a mare."

"I have a coltfriend, and I highly doubt your going to get one anytime soon."

"Buck you, Dash," Ditzy muttered when she got up.

"Wait! Your cutie mark."

Ditzy looked at it, and then waved her wing in front of it, changing back into bubbles.

"That is just so awesome," Rainbow chuckled, "and watching you do this is going to be hilarious. I can't wait to tell Edward and Connor."

"Yeah, Yeah," Ditzy growled, "Enjoy the comedy show, Jackplot."

Ditzy straighten up and approached the two stallions talking. The orange pegasus noticed Ditzy and took a step between Ditzy and two stallions, "I'm sorry mam, but you'll have to find another seat."

"Aww, can't I have this seat," Ditzy grinned while getting close to him and stroking his mane slowly, "I promise I'll do whatever you say."

The pegasus just continue to glare at her and repeated, "Mam, I'm going to ask you again to please sit somewhere else."

"Let her through, Flash," the white stallion said, taking notice of Ditzy, "where's your gentlecolt ship?"

"Yes sir," Flash said, stepping aside, but continued to glare at Ditzy as she walked by him.

Ditzy sat next to the white stallion as he looked at her, "Now don't be shy, Come sit in Santa Claws lap and tell me what you want."

Ditzy could see out of the corner of her eye that Rainbow was watching, snickering. Ditzy used her hoof that couldn't be seen by the other stallions to make a rude gesture to her.

Ditzy smirked at the stallion as she slowly ran her other hoof up and down the stallions shoulder, "now I don't think you can handle me Santa, I've been a pretty bad filly."

"I never said I'm an angel," the stallion chuckled.

"Oooo, and what would be my little outlaw's name," Ditzy swooned.

"I'd be..."

"Shining," the other pony hissed, making the two look at him, "sorry to interrupt you and you friend here but we have more important stuff to talk about."

"Excuse my rude friend here," Shining said, "but Braeburn is right. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Aw, but you seemed a bit tense. I was hoping to come to your place and help you... 'relax'," Ditzy grinned.

This made Braeburn give a sick look at Ditzy and groan, "We'll talk about this later."

"This afternoon here," Shining asked.

"Fine, come on Flash," Braeburn huffed as he got up.

"Come on," Shining asked, making a gestures for a name.

"Derpy," Ditzy hastily replied, picking the first name she can think of.

"Derpy, I don't live far from here," Shining grinned as he got up and followed Braeburn and Flash.

"Coming handsome," Ditzy swooned, then behind his back mouthed 'Buck You' to the ready to explode in laughter Rainbow.

Shining and Ditzy followed Braeburn and Flash outside then parted from them in a different direction. They walked down a alleyway somewhere near the castle before Shining spun around, grabbed Ditzy around the mouth and pinned her up against the alleyway wall.

"I know who you are,"Shining glared, as he slowly removed his hoof from Ditzy's mouth.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," Ditzy smiled nervously.

Shining sighed before saying,"amateur. "

"What were you talking about," Ditzy asked.

"Her," Shining groaned before pointing to the sky.

Ditzy looked up and saw Rainbow hovering to the ground and laughing.

"Good work, Shining," Rainbow laughed and was slowly clapping, "the stud, yet again, picks up another mare."

"Shut up, Rainbow," Shining growled, "I almost got Braeburn to spill the beans and you barge in and send Ditzy to interrupt! You jeopardized the entire mission! Your lucky I was able to get her and me out of there without raising suspicion or revealing that there were three Assassins in that café."

"Your an Assassin," Ditzy exclaimed.

"Yeah," Shining replied, "and I was suppose to get information from the Tempmares until Rainbow ruined it!"

"You knew and you sent me to do all that creepy stuff! Yo-You... UGH," Ditzy yelled, while pretending to strangle Rainbow with her hooves.

"Alright, Alright, calm down," Rainbow exclaimed, "I only did it to same your sorry plot, Shining."

"What are you talking about," Shining asked.

"Listen, Braeburn was going to kill you. He knows your an Assassin but doesn't know Derpy is one. We need to eliminate Braeburn, but we had to get you out first...your welcome by the way!"

"Why do we need to eliminate Braeburn?! He the only one who knows about the Tempmare's plans.'

"The Tempmares have him around the neck. Unless he kills you, they're killing his famiy. That's why we need to eliminate him."

"Why do we have to kill him? Why can't we just save his family?"

"Because we don't know where they are, and it's too late to look for them."

"I know where they are," Ditzy said.

"You do," Rainbow and Shining exclaimed.

"Yeah, look," Ditzy took a map out from her mane and showed it to them, "took it from Braeburn."

"Heh, looks like you have Edward's pickpocketing skills," Rainbow chuckled.

"Anyways, it's the location to a Tempmare base not far from here."

"Wow! That great, they have to be there," Rainbow exclaimed, "where is it?"

"A place... let's see... it says a place called... Ponyville."

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Sequence 5

**Sequence 5**

Shining met up with Braeburn and his 'partner' Flash, or should I say stallion who will notify the other Tempmares if Braeburn didn't kill Shining, at the same café later that afternoon. Ditzy, or to Braeburn and Flash, Derpy, the bar mare Shining was able to score, came with him. Rainbow had her Assassin robes on and was sitting at the other side of the café, staying out of view of the others.

"So, Shining," Braeburn smirked, "did you have fun?"

"Sure did," Shining smiled as Ditzy pretended to have a satisfied look on her face.

"Good... You know Shining, you'll always be my friend... and I can tell you anything right?"

"Of course," Shining said, but noticed Braeburn started to get a little anxious.

"Well, then I'm sorry," Braeburn replied, aiming a gun underneath the table at Shining.

"You can't shoot me," Shining chuckled, "we are in a crowded café, and the moment you pull the trigger, everypony will be thrown in a state of panic."

"You don't think we forgot about that, did you," Braeburn replied.

"Well, you know the Tempmares will always hold your parents captive," Shining grinned, drawing Flash's attention.

"How do you know about this," Braeburn demanded, putting the gun against Shining's stomach underneath the table.

"Come on Braeburn, you're better than this," Shining reasoned, while Rainbow got out from her seat, put her hood up, and started weaving in and out amongst the crowd.

"They will kill them if I don't end you," Braeburn said, but Shining saw that his words were starting to get through.

"They will kill them either way," Shining said, "let us help you Braeburn, we'll save them, just lower your gun."

Braeburn thought about this for a moment, then dropped the gun; the moment he did, Flash instantly turned around and pulled out a sword from his armor and held it to Shining's neck and said, "If he didn't end you, then I could."

"I don't suppose I can convince you other wise," Shining replied.

"Nope," Flash smirked.

"Too bad... Now!"

Rainbow, who had snuck up behind Flash, hit him hard in the side of his head, knocking him out. Rainbow activated her hidden balde and made a move towards Flash, until Shining said otherwise.

"We still need him," Shining said, and Rainbow replied by reluctantly putting her blade away and putting Flash hoof around her shoulder, so anypony who happen to look over will just think Flash might have had just a little too much.

"What's going on," Braeburn asked confused, "I thought you said you were going to save my family!"

"We are, but we need this here colt to tell us exactly how to get in," Shining chuckled.

###

Rainbow carried Flash back to the castle followed by Shining, Ditzy, and Braeburn. The moment they entered, they were confronted by Connor, Edward, and a furious Celestia.

"Where the hay were you," Celestia exclaimed, "and why did you bring two Tempmares here?!"

"and a hello to you too, Celestia," Rainbow sarcastically replied, throwing the unconscious Flash to the ground.

"Watch that attitude, Rainbow," Celestia growled, "now somepony better start explaining!"

"Braeburn is on our side now, but the Tempmares have his family," Shining replied, "we are not completely sure, but believe they are being held somewhere in a place called Ponyville and plan on saving them."

"Ponyville? That place is crawling with Tempmares, it's too risky. Besides, you said it yourself, you're not sure if they're there."

"That's why we have him," Shining nodded to Flash, "he'll confirm it."

"You don't think he is just going to give you that kind of information?"

Shining didn't respond as he and Celestia stared at each other, as if having a conversation using silence, until Celestia face went horrified.

"Are you mad, Shining," Celestia exclaimed, "that is not our way!"

"What choice do we have," Shining defended, "if we don't save them tonight, they'll be dead by morning!"

"What is he talking about," Ditzy asked.

Celestia looked at her, judging whether or not to tell her the truth, but sighed and came clean, "torture."

"What," Ditzy exclaimed, staring at Shining with the same horrified expression Celestia did, "No! there has to be another way!"

"What do you suggest then," Shining yelled.

Ditzy opened her mouth, but unable to think of an idea, retreated to just giving a disapproving stare at Shining.

"I'm not proud to say or do it," Shining sighed, "but unless he is willing to just tell us, we're going to have to take action."

"Well what are you going to do then," Celestia asked.

"What ever it takes to break him," Shining replied.

An hour before sundown, Flash was thrown into a hidden area inside the castle's dungeon. Shining and Rainbow didn't want Ditzy to go down with them, saying that Flash, being a Tempmare, could easily twist up Ditzy's mind to convince her to let him go. However, unwilling to sit aside, Ditzy said her mind is not as weak as they think and can keep sight on what is true.

Flash was hung from his front hooves, inches from the ground, and his wings were wrapped tightly by a rope while Shining walked around and around him as the Connor, Edward, Ditzy, and Rainbow watched.

"So, Flash," Shining said, his face showing no emotion, let alone apathy, "I'm just going to ask you straightforward; is Braeburn's family at the Tempmare base in Ponyville?"

"Why would you trust what I have to say," Flash replied, holding the same sort of poker face Shining had.

"Because," Shining hit Flash hard across the face,"I think you'll find that cooperating will become easier and easier as we go along. Now tell us, are they or are they not there?"

Flash spat on the ground then looked backed at Shining, "It's going to take more than that."

"I thought it might," Shining replied, as he continued to hit Flash multiple time across the face. Ditzy watched, wanting to scream, just end it, but held it in as Shining gave one more strike, making Flash's nose bleed.

"Ready to talk," Shining said.

Flash didn't respond, but only spat, blood this time, on Shining.

"So be it," Shining said, wiping it off. He then grabbed his knife from it's holster before stabbing it into one of Flash's front legs, making him let out a yell in pain. Shining took the knife out, then stabbed the other leg followed by another yell. When it was removed, blood started to flow down Flash's side from the two deep cuts near his hooves.

"Tell us," Shining demanded.

"Buck you," Flash glared, but gasped in pain between the words.

Shining flung the tip of his knife across Flash's left cheek. Flash didn't yell, but only grunted once the knife cut underneath his eye.

"You know, we could always take a chance. We don't exactly need the information, so we can just kill you now," Shining said.

"Then why don't you," Flash smirked, "have one less Tempmare to deal with."

"Then again, we do have a few hours before we need to head out," Shining continued before grabbing his gun around the barrel and smashing the tip of Flash's hoof accompanied by an agonizing yell, "so we could keep this up for a while."

"You know when a stallion is bluffing," Flash asked, then pulled up his hind legs to kick Shining in the head before saying, "when he is in control."

Rainbow got up and was about to do the job herself until Shining held up his hoof, signaling her to stay back, before wiping his face upon where he got hit.

"You sure are a stubborn little bucker aren't you," Shining chuckled, "then how about this, tell us where they are or we will have to harm another."

"Who could you possibly harm that I care about," Flash replied.

"Her," Shining nodded at the door as a white, pegasus Royal Guard brought in a struggling, gagged, and blindfolded mare that had rope tied around her wings. The guard removed the blindfold to reveal two terrified teal eyes of Fluttershy, Flash's ex-marefriend he still had feeling for.

"Don't you dare lay a hoof on here," Flash yelled, shaking the chains and trying to jump at Shining.

"If you tell us, we will let her go, but if you don't," Shining held his knife to Fluttershy's neck, "she'll be leaving another way."

Fluttershy's eyes looked at Flash in horror as Flash glared at Shining. They remained that way for a few seconds, before Flash reluctantly said, "They are at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Mac has them held captive in their barn."

"That's all we needed to know," Shining said, the. removed the gagged from Fluttershy's mouth and letting her go.

"Go Fluttershy, run," Flash pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Flash," Fluttershy replied sadly, as she used her hidden blades to cut the rope off her wings and taking out her rolled up Assassin robes from underneath them, "I truly am sorry."

"Wh-What," Flash stuttered, astonished, then yelled, "Shining! I knew you were bluffing you bucking bas-"

Flash was knocked out by Rainbow, again, then said, "even though he is a Tempmare, I still feel kind of sorry for him. Alright Derpy, bandage him up."

"Alright, just know it might be a while," Ditzy replied, "so you guys might have to wait,"

The rest looked at each other unsurely before Rainbow said, "You see, Derps, about that... you're not coming."

"What?! Why not," Ditzy exclaimed, outraged.

"Well, you've only been training for two weeks and... how can I put this nicely... not really, reliable."

"Reliable," Ditzy flared, "so it's ok for me to eavesdrop on Tempmares, but not on for me to be along side my friends?!"

"Well, Shining was there if something went wrong," Edward explained.

"Aren't you all going to be with me," Ditzy asked, her tone not as enraged, but still had a hint of anger.

"Well, we are going pretty deep into Tempmare territory, and we wouldn't be able to focus if we were worried about you," Connor reasoned.

Ditzy thought for a moment, then said, "you all feel this way?"

Hesitantly, the others nodded as an answer. Ditzy sighed then started to clean Flash's wounds while saying, "Fine, maybe you guys are right. Maybe I'm not ready."

The others looked at each other, feeling slightly guilty, but knew it was for the best.

"So, I guess we'll see you later," Rainbow said as she and the others made for the door, "maybe you'll have enough training next time."

"Whatever," Ditzy brushed off.

"So, yeah... bye... I guess," Rainbow said, before following the others to head to Ponyville.

"I guess I was wrong," Ditzy said as she started to cover up Flash's cuts, "they still treat me like I'm helpless... just like mom and dad."

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Sequence 6

**Sequence 6**

Ditzy patched up the unconscious Flash and was instructed to lock him up in a cell. Once done, she was able to find Celestia preparing to lower the sun and raise the moon.

"Hello Ditzy," Celestia smiled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude," Ditzy said

"Nonsense, I've always got time for my favorite godfoal, " Celestia replied. Yes this is true, Tisudo and Dinky, much to the dismay of Connor, asked Celestia to be Ditzy's godparent.

"No, it's alright, I'll come back later," Ditzy said, making way for the door.

"Now don't you walk out that door," Celestia scolded, "wait a moment."

Celestia rose into the air and focused as the sun disappeared beyond the mountains and made way for its opposite. When Celestia was done, she descend back to the ground and turned around to Ditzy.

"Now, you seemed troubled young one," Celestia declared, "what may be your problem?"

"Well... I'm starting to questioned my role. I mean, the others still treat me like I can't do anything myself. All because of my bucking eyes," Ditzy yelled, punching the wall, "and in some ways, they're right. I'm worthless. I can't even train without my eyes getting in the way."

"I see. You're saying your eyes are preventing you from accomplishing something that seems not accomplishable. Well, let me tell you a story Ditzy."

"What, is it a story about how a mare can't do anything because her eyes are in the way? Yeah, that's really comforting," Ditzy said sarcasticly.

"Yes actually, just hear me out. Let me tell you a story that happened many years ago, before Nightmare Moon, before the Tempmares, even before the tyranny of Him. A mare, was brought upon Cloudsdale, a mare named Snowdrop. She had eye problems too, but only, she was blind. She felt like everybody thought she was helpless, but didn't want to help her. She wasn't completely helpless though, in fact, she had an advantage. She could hear things no others could hear. From tiniest drop of snow to the twinkle of the stars. She could hear those stars so well, that she was able to create the beautiful snow we know of today. But you see Ditzy, if her eyes didn't get in the way, her advantage would never have been discovered and her legacy would never have been born."

"But I'm not blind, I'm..."

"Cross eyed."

"Yeah, so what do I have?"

Celestia thought for a second, but then approached Ditzy from her right and attempted to punch Ditzy. Instinctively, Ditzy blocked it with her right hoof, but out of her right eye, she saw a book, controlled by Celestia's magic, head straight for her. Yet again, Ditzy was able to block it by spinning around and kicking it with her hind legs.

"Hey," Ditzy exclaimed "what was that for?!"

"There's your advantage Ditzy," Celestia smiled.

"What? Kicking books?"

"No, your advantage is being able to see things that regular Assassins can only assume they are there. You can see two directions at once."

"I-I guess your right, I'm not totally worthless," Ditzy smiled, but was replace by her sad mood returning, "but, if that's true, then why am I here instead of out there with my friends?"

"Because, you may have an advantage, but that alone can't succeed, you need to practice and train. Take a look at Snowdrop again. She may have been able to hear the stars twinkle, but her first, snowflake she called it, was not the best one she has ever made. It took hard work and dedication for her to achieve her goal. Same goes for you. You need to understand that you have a long ways to go, but you will be able to do great things one day."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way," Ditzy said, "You know what, your right, I will train harder! I will become a great Assassin. Thanks Cel-"

"Celestia!"

They both turned around to see a beat up Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy carrying a knocked out Braeburn and what Ditzy assumed to be his family.

"Celestia," Rainbow gasped, breathing heavily, "we were... ambushed. They got... Edward, Connor, and Shining."

"Breath Rainbow, breath," Celestia replied as Rainbow's breathing slowed, "now tell me, what happened."

"Well, we found Braeburn's family, but the moment we untied them, we were surrounded by Tempmares. We escaped thanks to the boys sacrificing themselves, but they have them," Rainbow said, than slumped to the ground, she had bad cuts on her side and hind legs. Fluttershy, who seemed to be in better condition, rushed to Rainbow's side and pulled out a box from her wing, but only opened it to find it empty.

"Oh no," Fluttershy yelped, "I left my medical supplies at home."

"Here, take mine," Ditzy said, giving her blue medical box to Fluttershy as she began to tend to Rainbow's injuries.

"Well Ditzy, it looks like your training's over for now," Celestia declared, "it looks like we got some friends to save."

(To Be Continued...)


	7. Sequence 7

**Sequence 7**

Ditzy and Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash was considered too injured to go with, were hiding in the caboose of the train heading to Ponyville later that night.

"Remember the plan," Fluttershy whispered. She had her legs holding her up on the ceiling above the doorway.

Ditzy nodded from behind a seat as the doors of the caboose were opened and two Tempmares wearing a black, hooded cloak walked in.

One walked into the center of the train car while the other stood guard at the door.

"All clear," the one in the center declared, then turned around to see Ditzy stab him in the chest.

Alarmed by the noise, the other pony turned around and walked in to be killed by Fluttershy falling on top of him and running her hidden blade through his neck.

"I thought you said we weren't suppose to damage the cloaks," Ditzy hissed, taking the cloak off the one she killed and carrying him to the back of the caboose.

"We only need one, since your the prisoner," Fluttershy replied, following Ditzy with the other pony.

"No, your the prisoner," Ditzy replied as they both threw the dead Tempmares off the train.

"What?! why," Fluttershy said, taking the cloak from Ditzy.

"Because they know your an Assassin," Ditzy replied, taking the cloak back.

"Oh... my bad," Fluttershy said as Ditzy rolled up her Assassin robes and slipped them underneath her wing along with her hidden blades before putting on the Tempmare cloak.

Fluttershy and Ditzy, who was pointing a bayonet rifle she grabbed from the caboose at Fluttershy, walked out of the caboose and into the train car two cars ahead of them, where they found a bunch of Tempmares with drinks and having a good time.

"Howdy," an earth pony approached. She had an orange coat, blond hair, and three apples as her cutie mark, "who you got there?"

"I found this one hiding in the back," Ditzy replied while Fluttershy kept her hood up and head low.

"An Assassin ah suppose; you can just tie her up with some rope," the mare said.

"Alright," Ditzy replied, tying a rope around Fluttershy just loose enough for her to escape is she needed to.

"Big Mac would be pleased to know we got another one," the mare chuckled, "by the way, I'm Applejack."

"I'm Derpy Hooves," Ditzy replied, "but you can call me Derpy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Derpy... ugh, it's been a long day," Applejack groaned, sliding into the seat across from Ditzy. She offered her wine bottle to Ditzy and said, "you want the rest? I don't feel like finishing it.

"Sure," Ditzy replied.

Fluttershy watched Ditzy take a few gulps of her drink; her mouth starting to feel dry while she wondered why she didn't drink something before they left. Ditzy noticed and, while Applejack grabbed her sword she dropped underneath the table, slipped some of the wine into Fluttershy's mouth, who thanked her with a nod

"I tell ya, Derpy," Applejack said after reappearing from underneath the table, "I can't wait till we finally can use the Apple."

"The Apple," Ditzy questioned, trying to stay calm.

"Yeah, we've located the Apple near Princess Celestia's castle."

Fluttershy and Ditzy glanced at each other for a second before Applejack grinned, "So, you enjoyed your wine?"

"Of course," Ditzy sighed, glad Applejack changed the subject.

"That's good... Ditzy," Applejack smirked.

"What are yo-you tal-king about," Ditzy stuttered sheepishly, then slowly closed her eyes and started snoring followed by Fluttershy.

"We got 'em, boys," Applejack exclaimed as some Tempmares tied up the passed out Ditzy and, while tightening the ropes around her, passed out Fluttershy, "put 'em in the front."

Ditzy and Fluttershy were taken to the car right behind the engine of the train. The Tempmares splashed water on them to wake them.

"Alright," Applejack declared, "I'll watch over them."

"Yes mam," the other Tempmares saluted before heading back the way they came.

Applejack turned around to Fluttershy and Ditzy, quickly untied them, and said, "We got five minutes till Ponyville, sneak out of the car through the roof and blend into the crowed. Today's New Years Eve, so everypony will be out. Once we arrive, I'm going to tell them y'all attacked me and got away; they'll be on high alert so be careful, good luck."

"Thanks AJ," Ditzy smiled.

"Hey, now we're even. Now go, I can already see the town from here."

Ditzy and Fluttershy slipped on top of the train car when it pulled into the station. They climbed down the ladder and ran across into some bushed watching from afar. They saw Applejack talking to Big Mac, who was angry at her for losing two Assassins.

Fluttershy put her hood down and said, "Alright, AJ said they'll be at the barn. Sweet Apple Acres is heavily guarded, so we can't just barge in there. We got three hours, that's what AJ said they'll be executed."

"Sheesh, put more pressure on me why don't you," Ditzy complained.

Fluttershy and Ditzy walked out into the crowed to scout out the area. Even though they knew this area was run my Tempmares, they noticed everypony was pretty nice and wouldn't mind living here if they had to.

"Alright, I'm going to head over to Sweet Apple Acres," Fluttershy whispered into Ditzy's ear, "meet me at the front of town hall in two hours."

"Ok," Ditzy replied as Fluttershy disappeared amongst the crowd.

Ditzy walked around in the Tempmare cloak and tried talking to ponies, but every time she would, they would stuttered and try to get away from her.

What is going on," Ditzy told herself, "why is everypony on ed-"

Ditzy was interrupted by a brown pony who bumped into her

"I'm so sorry! Don't hurt me," the earth pony cowered behind a book he was reading.

"Hurt you," Ditzy questioned, "why would I hurt you?"

"Your one of them," the pony trembled.

"One of who?"

"The ponies that took over Ponyville. Just leave us alone!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Ditzy assured, "I'm not one of them."

"Y-Your not?"

"No, now stop hiding behind that book, it's rude."

The pony moved the book out of the way to reveal blue eyes and brown hair that Ditzy found... attractive.

'Oh my... he's pretty handsome,' Ditzy thought, then noticed he was staring back at her.

"Something wrong," Ditzy asked.

"Wh-what," the pony shook his head.

"You were staring," Ditzy replied.

"Oh... sorry," the pony blushed.

"No, I don't mind. You are pretty cute your-," Ditzy covered her mouth before she could finish and was blushing from what she said.

"You think I'm... cute," the pony asked shocked.

"Oh, well, you know, um," Ditzy blushed.

"Wow, a mare never told me that before; especially one a pretty as you," the pony replied, then covered his mouth too.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yeah... you seem nice too," the pony smiled, seeming more confident, "Hey, would you like a drink?"

Ditzy took a glance at the clock and saw she had and hour and a half before she had to meet Fluttershy.

"Sure, by the way, I'm...," Ditzy paused for a second. She was going to say her fake name, but something about him... just something, "I'm... Ditzy Doo."

"I'm Doctor Whooves, but you can call me Whooves," the pony replied.

"Doctor? Like medical," Ditzy asked as she followed Whooves to a nearby bar, "Never see the day I'd see a doctor drink."

"No actually," Whooves replied, "I'm a Psychiatrists, but I don't drink."

"Really? Eh, I don't mind a glass or two," Ditzy chuckled.

"Well then," Whooves turned to the bar tender, "I'll take some apple cider and some wine for the lady."

"Sure thing," the tender replied, putting two glasses in front of the two and filling them with the requested drinks.

"Thanks," Whooves smiled, giving Ditzy her drink, "Cheers to the New Year."

"Cheers," Ditzy chuckled as their glasses came together before they took a sip.

"So," Whooves said after drinking some of the cider, "I don't see you around here and you're not one of the cloak ponies, why are you here?"

"I'm on some business for my godmother," Ditzy said.

"Godmother? You don't have your parents?"

"No," Ditzy said, feeling slightly down, "they passed away a few weeks ago."

"I'm so sorry... at least you got to know your parents," Whooves smiled.

"What do you mean," Ditzy asked.

Whooves smile faded when he said, "I don't know who my parents are. I was found in a strange box... but that's alright, I least I met somepony I can relate that with now."

"Nice save," Ditzy grinned.

"Why thank you," Whooves said with a bow.

"Your funny," Ditzy chuckled, "I like that in a stallion."

Whooves blushed at the complement, then said, "'so enough about me, what about you, you have any hobbies?"

"Nah, my eyes don't allow me to do anything really," Ditzy replied.

"That's hard to believe, because your eyes are so beautiful," Whooves smiled.

"Really," Ditzy blushed, "I've never been told that before."

"I'll be here to bring it up more often," Whooves chuckled, then looked at the clock as it was about to struck midnight, as his cheeks went red and he started to get nervous, "You know, there is a tradition here, when the clock strikes midnight on New Years Eve."

"What might that me," Ditzy asked.

"Well, your suppose to kiss your date to the party... and nopony came with me so I was hoping... you know... you could be my date," Whooves nervously asked.

Ditzy blushing harder than before as she anxiously played with her mane and tried to hide her face behind it, "Um... well..."

Before she could finish, Ditzy was interrupted by the clock's bell signal that Midnight has arrived.

Ditzy looked at the clock, then looked back at Whooves, who was as red as she was. They stared at each other for second before their faces slowly inched towards to each other. They were close enough to feel each other's breath until Ditzy, to the surprise of Whooves, pulled back then starting.

"Mother of Celestia," Ditzy exclaimed, getting out her seat, "I'm so sorry Whooves, I got to go. I'm... I'm just sorry."

Ditzy ran out into the crowd, leaving a stunned Whooves at the bar.

Ditzy ran out to town hall to see something that left her horrified. Edward, Connor, Fluttershy, Shining, and a pony with pink hair and brown coat standing on an elevated platform while many others watched.

"Attention all ponies," A voice boomed, the voice of Big Mac, "These five ponies are outlaws to Ponyville. They attempted to overthrow the ponies that care for you, allow you to survive. Shining Armor, Edward Kenway, Connor Kenway, Fluttershy, and Mayor Mare."

The crowd was shouting, not at the five ponies, but at Big Mac, booing and hissing at him.

"These five ponies are sentence to be hanged for attempt at murder," Big Mac continued as Applejack reluctantly put the noose around each of the five prisoner's neck. Ditzy shook her head then realized she still had the cloak on and started to weave through the crowd.

"Ready Big Mac," Applejack huffed as Big Mac walked over to a lever.

"You lose, Edward," Big Mac chuckled, then pulled the lever.

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
